Depending on the composition, some polymer plastic materials have highly corrosive properties with respect to iron alloys. These corrosive properties (corrosiveness) can have an adverse effect on parts of plastics processing machines.
The corrosiveness here may be due to flame-retarding additives. These additives can react directly with the iron alloys; however, it is also possible for corrosive chemicals, such as inorganic acids, to develop during or after the thermal decomposition of some additives during production of the plastic melt.
So as to develop a plastic material that not only satisfies maximum requirements in terms of flame proofing, but also does not have a highly corrosive effect on plastics processing machines, an appropriate optimum using a suitable measuring method must be found. The method should supply reproducible results on the one hand, and the amount of material required for measurement should be as small as possible on the other hand.